Orange Sunshine
by Caramel Platina
Summary: Pink dan Kuning? Carinza Scarlet berusaha menyatukannya. Titania Platina side story, Water and Ice sequel. Bad in summary, Langsung baca aja!


Gray dan Juvia masuk ke dalam guild setelah hari sudah gelap. Mereka bergandengan tangan dengan mesranya, sehingga membuat seluruh penghuni guild menjadi heran. Tak terkecuali Natsu.

"Nee, Juvia. Kau dan Gray mesra sekali!" tegur Mirajane.

"Hehehe…" wajah Juvia bersemu merah. "Juvia dan Gray-sama sudah pacaran."

"Sudah kubilang Juvia, jangan memanggilku Gray-sama lagi." Gray menepuk lembut kepala Juvia sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat wajah Juvia semakin memerah sehingga muncul asap dari atas kepalanya.

"Go..gomen, aku lupa…" gumamnya pelan, sehingga membuat seisi guild tertawa. Natsu hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena merasa kalah dari Gray, lalu dia duduk di samping Torayou yang sedang memperhatikan pasangan baru itu.

"Hei, Natsu, kau cemburu pada Gray ya?" ejek Torayou, membuat Natsu bersemu merah.

"Urusai!" Torayou tertawa saat mendengar elakan Natsu. Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Natsu lalu membisiki pemuda api itu sebuah rencana. Torayou menepuk bahu pemuda api itu pelan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Mungkin kau harus mencobanya."

Natsu berpikir sesaat. Lalu sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Lucy yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan Erza, Mira, dan Juvia. Mungkin dia harus menemui Carinza saat gadis itu sudah merasa lebih baik.

**Orange Sunshine**

**Titania & Platina side Story****, **

**Sequel from Water and Ice**

**FairyTail by Mashima Hiro**

**This story is Mine.**

**Plot : Based on Titania & Platina chapter 10**

**DLDR, If you don't like, please get out!**

**.**

**.**

"Yo, Platina!" seru Natsu saat Wendy baru saja selesai mengobati Carinza. Carinza tersenyum karena Natsu masih memanggilnya dengan nama julukannya.

"Carinza saja, Natsu." ujarnya saat Natsu duduk di sebelah Wendy. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik setelah diobati Wendy. Arigatou naa, Wendy!"

"Nee, Carinza-san. Aku keluar dulu. Jaa.." Wendy lalu keluar dari ruang perawatan guild, meninggalkan Natsu dan Carinza berdua saja. "Tumben kau menemuiku, Natsu. Ada apa?"

"Ahh… begini…" Natsu menggaruk pipinya sambil bersemu merah. Dia bingung cara menjelaskannya pada Carinza. Sedangkan gadis berambut merah itu memperhatikan Natsu dengan seksama, menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Kemarin aku melihat Gray dan Juvia masuk ke guild sambil bergandengan tangan."

"Ah, itu. Berarti Juvia sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Gray."

"Ya, sepertinya begitu dan…"

"Dan?"

"Aku menyukai seseorang. Dan aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Carinza."

"Seseorang? Siapa?" Tanya Carinza bingung. Namun Natsu menolak untuk memberitahunya.

"Hei, aku tidak bisa membantumu kalau aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya." Carinza menepuk dahinya perlahan.

"Ah, itu…" Natsu tergagap. Belum pernah dia merasa gugup sebelumnya, apalagi di hadapan seorang gadis, apalagi yang baru dikenalnya seperti Carinza. Dia menatap Carinza ragu.

"Gadis itu… Beraroma seperti vanilla…"

"Vanilla?"

"Dan berambut pirang…"

Carinza berpikir sejenak. Berambut pirang? Tak banyak gadis berambut pirang yang pernah ditemuinya. Salah satu dari Maid Torayou saja tidak ada yang berambut pirang. Kalau guild? Max berambut pirang, tapi dia kan laki-laki. Lucy…

Lucy berambut pirang. Dan saat Carinza mengunjungi apartemennya, dia bisa menghirup aroma Vanilla dari kamarnya, dan wangi itu pula yang membuat Torayou serasa terbang di awang-awang. Mengingat hal itu membuat Carinza kesal. Namun dia sadar bahwa Natsu menunggu jawabannya.

"Jadi kau minta bantuanku untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada Lucy?" tebak Carinza sambil tertawa. "Seperti bukan dirimu saja, Natsu!"

Carinza sontak menghentikan tawanya. Ini semua kan karena obat yang diberikan oleh Carinza saat perjalanannya ke Magnolia, lagipula efek obatnya belum hilang dan mungkin baru akan habis sekitar seminggu kemudian.

"Jadi bagaimana, kau akan membantuku tidak?" Tanya Natsu, sedikit memaksa.

"Sebentar, biarkan aku berfikir dulu."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Carinza berpikir benda apakah yang harus diberikan oleh Natsu kepada Lucy, sedangkan dia sendiri tidak melihat hubungan antara arwah dan api. Kecuali…

Hei. Sesuatu itu harus romantis. Bukan senjata seperti ini kan?

"Mungkin untuk Lucy kau harus memberinya beberapa benda." Carinza lalu membuat sebuah kunci kristal untuk Lucy. "Naa, Natsu, kau harus memasukkan kekuatan apimu agar bisa dipakai untuk memanggil Efreet, _Fire Spirit_." ujarnya sambil memberikan kunci itu pada Natsu. lalu Natsu mengeluarkan apinya untuk membakar kunci kristal itu.

Bukannya terbakar, kunci itu malah menyerap api itu, sehingga kunci itu berubah warna menjadi merah. Setelah kekuatan kunci itu dirasa cukup, Natsu berhenti membakar api itu dan memperhatikan kunci itu. Kunci itu berwarna merah seperti rambut Erza, di bulatannya terdapat simbol api, sedangkan di ujungnya berbentuk seperti api yang menyala.

"Hei, ini keren sekali. Tapi semoga saja Lucy tidak takut pada Efreet." ujar Natsu sambil memasukkan kunci itu pada sakunya. Carinza tersenyum, "Itu bukan roh bintang, tapi salah satu dari _elemental spirit_. Mungkin dia bisa menggunakannya."

"Keren sekali. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa memakannya…" tawa Natsu.

Carinza tertawa, lalu mempersiapkan kekuatannya untuk membuat benda yang lain. Matanya terpejam, dan di tangannya terbentuk sebuah patung putri yang sedang berdansa dengan seorang pangeran. Ya, Lucy dan Natsu. Patung itu tidak berwarna putih bening, namun berwarna orange, namun tetap transparan.

"Hei, kenapa pangeran, bukan naga?" protes Natsu.

"Anggap saja kau pangeran yang bisa berubah menjadi naga." balas Carinza. "Lagipula kau lebih keren menjadi seorang pangeran." ujarnya lalu memberikan patung kecil itu pada Lucy.

"Ah, kau ini ada-ada saja, Carinza." ujar Natsu sambil memperhatikan patung buatan Carinza. "Nee, kenapa warnanya orange, tidak putih seperti milik Juvia?"

"Karena gabungan dari pink dan kuning adalah orange. Aku tidak bisa menemukan hubungan dari elemen sihir kalian, namun aku bisa menemukan hubungan dari warna rambut kalian. Lagipula kalian sama-sama cerah ceria seperti matahari."

Matahari?

Sepertinya Carinza mendapatkan ide dari perkataannya barusan. Carinza langsung menambahkan dekorasi matahari berwarna kuning dari kristalnya, dan menempatkannya di atas patung tersebut.

Nah, sekarang patung itu terlihat lebih bermakna kan? Natsu dan Lucy berdansa di bawah sinar matahari.

"Kuharap kalian bisa menyebarkan cinta kalian seperti matahari yang menyebarkan sinarnya." kata Carinza, membuat Natsu bersemu merah.

"Kata-katamu seperti dewi cinta saja…"

"Aku akan merasa seperti dewi cinta kalau semua orang meminta bantuanku untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka." tawanya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka, membuat Carinza menghentikan tawanya. Natsu dan Carinza langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu itu.

"Kau adalah dewiku, bukan dewi cinta mereka." Torayou muncul di pintu, lalu mendekati Carinza dan Natsu sambil mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya. "Tapi kau memang berbakat untuk hal seperti ini. Mengapa kau tak membuatkan patung romantis kita berdua juga?"

Pletak!

"Jangan bercanda." seru Carinza setelah membekukan Torayou dalam kristalnya. Lalu dia tersenyum ke arah Natsu. "Jangan lupa untuk memberikannya ya. Dan jaga dengan hati-hati. Patung ini gampang pecah."

"Yosh! Aku sangat bersemangat!" teriaknya, lalu keluar dari ruang tersebut dengan semangat. Setelah Natsu menghilang di balik pintu, Carinza menghancurkan kristal yang membekukan Torayou.

"Kau ingin membuatku jadi patung juga?" guraunya, membuat empat siku-siku muncul di kepala gadis itu.

"Iya, biar kau tidak sibuk menggoda gadis-gadis di guild!"

Dirasakannya lengan Torayou melingkari tubuhnya yang terbalut perban. Membuatnya kembali sadar kalau dia sedang sakit. Carinza meringis pelan menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Sedangkan Torayou yang sadar akan hal itu menghela nafas.

"Kau ini. Terbaring sakit begini malah memaksakan diri untuk menggunakan kekuatan sihirmu. Lebih baik kau segera beristirahat."

.

.

_Di depan rumah Lucy…_

Natsu berdiri di depan apartemen Lucy sambil memegang patung yang diberikan oleh Carinza. Karena dia tidak menemui Lucy di guild, pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Lucy di rumahnya saja. Namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak ada di pun berbalik untuk kembali ke guild, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mencium sesuatu.

Aroma Vanilla, dan asalnya dari pohon tempatnya dan Gajeel melawan Laxus dulu. Namun sepertinya aroma itu bercampur dengan aroma hujan. Berarti gadis itu tidak sendiri, kemungkinan ia bersama dengan Juvia. Apa yang dilakukan mereka di sana? Bukannya Juvia sangat membenci Lucy?

Natsu pun segera pergi ke sana dan mendapati Lucy dan Juvia sedang duduk berdua di bawah pohon itu. Natsu pun segera bersembunyi di dekat situ untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Nee, Juvia. Kau sudah berpacaran dengan Gray ya?" Tanya Lucy muram. Juvia pun tersenyum malu-malu sambil memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Hehehe, Iya…" lalu aura kegelapan menyelubungi gadis itu dan gadis itu berkata tajam, "Kau tidak akan bisa merebutnya dari Juvia, _Love Rival_!"

"Iya, iya… Aku tahu…" Lucy menghela nafasnya, "Lagipula dia hanya temanku kok."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang begitu?" Tanya Juvia heran. Lucy memaksakan senyumnya.

"Aku senang kalian bisa berpacaran, sungguh. Tapi…" Lucy kembali terlihat muram, "Bagaimana denganku?"

Natsu terbelalak. Mungkinkan Lucy menyukai Gray? Kalau begitu sia-sialah usahanya untuk menembak Lucy. Natsu terdiam sambil menatap patung kristal yang dibuat Carinza. Kalau begitu akan diapakan patung ini nanti?

Mungkin akan dipajang di rumahnya sebagai kenang-kenangan…

Baru saja Natsu akan membalikkan badannya, dia mendengar suara bening Lucy yang berkata dengan nada sendu.

"Aku bingung, kapan dia menyadari perasaannya padaku. Padahal aku sendiri sudah menyadari perasaanku padanya…"

"Siapa..?" Tanya Juvia.

"Dia… yang selalu melindungiku." Lucy tersenyum lembut saat membicarakannya. "Dia itu bodoh ya, padahal aku…"

"Siapa yang kau sukai itu… Lucy…"

"Natsu…"

Lucy terbelalak. Sepertinya dia mengenal suara itu. Dan dengan bodohnya dia kelepasan bicara, dan menyebut nama orang yang disukainya. Dia berbalik ke asal suara dan melihat Natsu berdiri di belakangnya sambil bersemu merah sambil memegang patung kristal.

"Patung itu…" kata-kata Juvia terputus karena Natsu memberi kode untuk diam.

"Hehehe, maaf ya, Lucy. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang." kata Juvia lalu pergi meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy berdua saja. Lucy menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang warnanya seperti kepiting rebus, sedangkan Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kau curang Luce, mendahuluiku." katanya kesal. Lalu memberikan patung itu kepada Lucy sambil tersenyum. Lucy menerimanya dengan perasaan tidak karuan.

"Baka no Natsu!" gerutunya. Lalu tersenyum lebar kepada Natsu. "Terima kasih, Natsu!"

"Nee, Lucy." Natsu menggaruk kepalanya karena gugup.

"Iya?"

"Aishiteru yo!"

"B…Baka!" Lucy kembali menunduk, "Aishiteru mo!"

Owari

Sebenarnya Amel agak bingung untuk bikin cerita ini, karena Amel bingung untuk nyari hubungan antara api dan roh bintang. Dan anehnya, yang keluar kok Efreet… T,T dia kan bukan roh bintang.

Ah, sudahlah. Gak ada batas untuk kreativitas kan?

Maaf kalo endingnya agak menggantung..

After reading, would you mind to review?


End file.
